Threatened
by Windforce
Summary: Harry is back with the Dursley. They are annoying him unfairly while the Death Eaters are tracking him down. Will he survive to another awful summer vacation?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was unhappy. Once again, he had woken up in the place he hated the most; in the Dursleys'house. At least, he tried to cheer himself up by telling himself that he wasn't living under the stairs anymore. The Dursleys were even more unbearable than last year. Well aware of the horrible consequences of mistreating Harry directly; they have been trying many more subtle ways of harassing their unwanted nephew; like cooking his least favourite meal four days in a row.

This morning wasn't an exception. Dudley was looking miserably at his grapefruit when Harry came to the kitchen. Her aunt gave Harry a bowl of oatmeal (cold of course) and watched him closely, eager to find a good reason to punish him. Usually, she didn't need to wait long to find a reason to punish, him. Harry began to eat silently. While he wasn't looking, Dudley suddenly grabbed his oatmeal bowl. Before Harry tried to make a move to protect his bowl, Dudley had begun to eat it hungrily.

Harry tried to get it back but Petunia was faster than he was and she accused him to sabotage Dudley's diet. Angrily, she ordered to Harry to wash all the dishes because he had dared to tempt her beloved son with his food. Frustrated, Harry walked toward the sink while the other members of the family walked away in the living room to watch a movie. They wouldn't have allowed Harry to watch it with them anyway. Harry was particularly mad to have to wash the dishes because he had "supposedly" fed his cousin.

He was thinking about finding a way to get revenge when he heard a loud crack that advised him someone has apparated in the house! Happy, he began to run to greet his guest (surely a member of the order of the phoenix) when he recognised, horror stricken, the wizard. Tall, with a face whither than a skull with wide livid scarlet, his eyes were looking unmercifully at him. In front of him stood Lord Voldemort!

He looked delighted. "At least I will have a chance to kill you slowly and painfully" he said with a high pitched voice. Harry looked amazed at him, " how could you come? I am guarded 24 hours per day by the members of the order of…"

Voldemort look particularly satisfied as he replied" You mean by the dead body outside in Petunia's garden?

Harry looked at the window only the find out that he was right. He had no way to defend himself. He was scared but didn't want to show how much he was frightened to his greatest enemy. Voldemort began to laugh a high, cold, mirthless laugh but was abruptly stopped by Vernon's loudly "shut up and wash the dishes"! he destined to his nephew from the living room. The lord considered for a while killing them too, but changed his mind. If they were mean to Harry, even though they were muggles, they deserved to live. The Dark Lord raised his wand toward Harry and began to curse him;"Cruc…"

Suddenly, Harry 's loyal owl flied in the kitchen and began to attack him. Hedwig succeeded somehow to steal his wand. Furiously the defeated lord look at Harry and told him" I don't need a wand to make you suffer; I will come back sooner than you think hahahaha! (Evil laugh). He grabbed the only dishing liquid soap available in the kitchen and got his spare wand. As he was disapparating, Vernon came in the kitchen to see why Harry was making so much noise. Vernon stopped walking and shouted furiously at Harry, "How dare you inviting friends over in my house"!"

Harry stood bewildered,"my friend?"

Vernon took Hedwig roughly and threw her in her cage. "Like that, this owl won't be able to give you other gathering information from people…people LIKE YOU!"

Vernon had never looked so angry in his entire life. He ordered him to clean the all house as his punishment and took Hedwig away.

Sadly Harry looked his only way of getting help against the Dark Lord disappearing with his uncle. He was wondering why his worst enemy hadn't killed him. He was right when he guessed that Voldemort hadn't tortured him yet, only because the Dursleys were doing it so there was no point of doing it himself. Cruelly, he had stolen the only reason, the only purpose of staying in Dursley'house. Harry wouldn't be able to feel safe anymore. He was completely alone. The Dark Lord would come back and he still had to wash the dishes. Desperately looking of a way to get out from his desperate situation, he began to wash the dishes without any soap because his heartless enemy had taken it away.

He wonders how he could survive an entire summer with the Dursleys and the threat of Voldemort…

Annoying author voice:" Will Harry survive his summer at the Dursley's house, will he get killed soon? Will he find a way to escape or contacting his friends?

To be continued…

p.s. Sorry for my mistakes, English is not my maternal language so It is hard to correct it. I hope you had fun while reading my story. Also, this story was written before the fifth book the order of phoenix was published.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had finished at last to wash the dishes without any soap. He had cursed Voldemort many times as he had to struggles to remove the stains. Of course, his aunt would review his work carefully to be sure her standards of cleanliness was achieved, which was of course as easy to achieve as walking out of a class with his least favourite teacher Snape without having any points taken away from Gryffindor during the class. He was trying to conceal his hand shaking from fear as he was walking to the living room. He knew that Voldemort could come back in any moment and he needed protection. If he could only get his wand! But all his wizard stuff had been taken away from the first day of vacation and carefully locked away in his old cupboard. Hedwig had still Voldemort's wand but his uncle would let Harry to step close to her.

He was mostly as revolted as he was scared. "How my uncle could have thought this dark wizard was my friend!" he almost shouted this sentence. If he hadn't been that worried about getting caught and murdered he would have shouted to Vernon. But he hadn't; he was too shock by his misfortune. One thing was sure; he wouldn't wait here unsafe without doing anything!

He stood in the living room and waited patiently for the commercial before beginning to talk, because he knew from experience that interrupting a movie was unforgivable.

"Pétunia, I had washed the dishes" he said.

Pétunia reluctantly acknowledge his presence and nodded back. He stood between his uncle and the T.V. and he reclaimed his owl.

Vernon got up from the cough and stared with hatred to the young man. "No way your are getting this ugly owl back! Not as long as you told me why and to whom you were talking to in the kitchen!"

Harry decided he might as well tell the truth. Whatever he would say, Vernon would be mad at him.

"He came to threaten me" he said calmly as though he was still shaking. "I need to get Hedwig to warn…others"

"Well I sure don't care about your quarrels with others! Didn't you notice that the curtains were open! What would our neighbours would have thought if they had seen him" replied Pétunia. She was loosing her cool.

Meanwhile in the Burrow

Mondigus appareted in a room filled with member of the phoenix. He was livid. Everybody was silent except Dumbledore and the professor Snape. This professor was too busy planning how many assignments he could give to his students without arousing the suspicions of others teacher that he was in fact a heartless tyrant.

Mondigus began to talk with difficulty.

"It it was my turn to guard him and I found Tongs, She was dead!"

The room remained silent. There were all worried and was waiting Mondigus to say more.

"She was laying in the garden. I did not see Harry, however, according to how loudly he was screaming at his relatives he is alright. Well…I offer to trade my turn with Remus, he knows magic better than I do."

"Thanks a lot" replied Remus, sarcastically. He was not looking forward to risk his life without more information.

Molly seemed almost crying with worries, "How about Harry? He should come here, we could protect him!"

Arthur tried to reassure her and left to consult Dumbledore.

Harry stepped from the living room. He had no time to waste to explain to people who didn't believed him. He had to flee and fast. He couldn't get Hedwig and all his wizard stuff had been carefully taken away in the cupboard that he had lived in for 11 years. He tried to break the door 3 times but he couldn't. It was painful to think how close his wand or his Firebolt was without being able to get them because of a stupid door. He sighed. Fortunately for him, he had found Voldemort's wand in the floor of the kitchen.

It was slightly revolting to rely on a wand that had served to kill so much people and that was precious to his former master but he had no choice.

He went outside and began to run.

Arthur apparated in the room while Dumbledore was busy reading a parchment. He excused himself for bothering him and told him the news.

Dumblodore looked at him sighed and began to talk, " It seems that Voldemort had found a way to enter this house. I told Harry why he had to stay with his relatives. While he can still call home a place where his mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. But I didn't tell him everything, I hadn't wanted to scared him unnecessarily. Voldemort can't harm him but that doesn't mean that he cannot come.

Arthur didn't looked reassured" What if he knows that! What if he came to Harry only to threaten him hoping he would try to rejoin us! Where is he!"

It was Dumbledore's turn to be sick with worries.

"I'm going there to find him"

Dumbledore arrived at Privet 4th . He began to look for Harry.

He was too late, Harry had already left…

I am sorry, I made a mistake; this story was written after I read the fifth book, but before I read the sixth book.

A special thanks to animegur 1088, my first reviewer that gave me faith about this story! I thought no one read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was running. His hearth was aching painfully but he didn't want to stop. He finally collapsed on a fence from exhaustion. He knew he had to find a way to contact his friends or someone. He tried to breathe normally.

He was in the park he came so often hiding from Dudley when he was little.

Usually, he could hear the screams of joy and laughs of young children but not this time. In fact, the place was strangely quiet, almost deserted. His scar started burning.

Suddenly, many joyless cold inhuman laughs came from nowhere. Then, Harry could see some outlines of many men hidden in the shadows. They were wearing long black robes. Harry recognised them immediately. They were death eaters! A woman laughing walked toward him "Unbelievable, he fell right into our arms so quickly"

"The Dark Lord always knows!" It didn't take long to Harry to understand that he was ambushed. Fears began to sweep over him. He was alone against so many. Now the thought of having Lord Voldemort in his kitchen seemed almost fearless as if he had been safe.

The death eaters circled him. Then a tall man stepped from the shadows. His followers let him enter in the circle near to Harry. "Didn't I tell you I would be back soon?"

Harry replied with the most hateful voice he could, "yes you did! What do you want?"

"The complete prophecy of course! You should know by now, that is one year I'm obsessed about it. Didn't you get my dreams during all the last year you spent at Hogwarts? I surely didn't come here to chat with you about the weather!"

The death eaters began to laugh loudly. Voldemort waited patiently the laughs to fade out before he asked softly.

"So Potter, I asked you a question, what is the lost prophecy? I know that you know!"

Harry gritted his teeth, "I won't tell you EVER!"

"Well then, I will try to kill you as many times as I need, one should be enough though" With an evil grin on his face he added, "By the way, send Sirius all my best wishes"

Anger replaced his fears, Harry could hardly control himself; the guilt was so strong again and he knew that this evil creature caused all his pains in his life. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to kill her-Lestranges too.

He knew that his wouldn't be able to fight against that many Death Eaters. He was staring at Voldemort trying to find a flaw. His eyes caught a shiny object that his was carrying in his pocket.

He didn't have time to think about a better plan, Voldemort was already raising his wand ready to strike. "Accio" He shouted. He grabbed the object and everything that had surrounded him began to spin rapidly.

The young man appeared in a cold dark room. Harry was filled with joy and relief. He had succeeded to flee!

Voldemort first was furious with frustration. He had taken his porkey. This was the second time he had been saved that way! But then he smiled. "Well he escaped but not for long, I shall come back to my room and greet my guest. Let's go back, he is probably waiting for me.

The Death Eaters remained silent. One gathered all his is courage and murmured, "He had taken your porkey! How are you going to go back in your manor…"

DM IT!


End file.
